1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative and support structures, and more particularly to a collapsible Christmas tree and support structure that are easy to erect, easy to collapse, compact for storage, and whose structures have a decorative shape and can support additional items when erected, in either an upright or inverted position.
2. Description of the Background Art
During the holiday seasons, homes are commonly adorned in and out with festive decorations. One common decoration is the artificial Christmas tree.
Artificial trees are designed and manufactured in both indoor and outdoor varieties. Indoor and outdoor type artificial trees each suffer several disadvantages. Indoor trees, for example, require large amounts of storage space because they are generally formed from many interconnecting components that have fragile branches and pine needles attached thereto for decoration. Additionally, the components, because of their interconnecting complexities, require a substantial amount of time to setup.
One type of outdoor artificial tree is essentially a conical wire frame structure, to which decorations can be attached. The wires used in such frames is typically straight, and so the frame structures are generally plain, and apart from their conical shape and attached decorations bear little resemblance to a real tree. Further, the wire frame structures are typically formed as a single unit, and therefore require a relatively large amount of storage space when not being displayed.
Also, whether during the holidays or other times of the year, structures are used in the garden and other areas of the home to support plants or other items (e.g., ivy, garland, pots containing plants, serving bowls, containers etc.). Like decorations, such support structures typically require disassembly and/or occupy significant storage space when not in use. It would be beneficial, therefore, to have a structure capable of supporting various items that is easy to erect and collapse, that has a decorative appearance, and that requires a relatively small amount of storage space.
What is needed, therefore, is a decorative structure that is suitable for indoor and outdoor use, that requires little assembly or disassembly, is compact and easy to store, and has a structure with a decorative shape suggestive of a Christmas tree. What is also needed is a structure that can support a container or other item when erected.